


A Night at the Movies

by eyebrowsatlarge



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Other, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: Working at the movie theater box office meant that you met tons of people. There were people that came in semi-regularly, but no one came to the movies more often than Mr. Kowalski. Written for a Tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This can also be read on my Tumblr [here.](http://eyebrowsatlarge.tumblr.com/post/154889786632/actually-yes-to-celebrate-me-finally-finding-a)

Working at the movie theater box office meant that you met tons of people. There were people that came in semi-regularly, but no one came to the movies more often than Mr. Kowalski. You’d learned his name after his third visit (he was the type of person to introduce himself to everyone, it seemed), and since then he’d come to the theater at least once a week. You always wondered what would make him come so often, sometimes even to see the same film over again, but you certainly didn’t mind. You liked talking to him. Often times, he would come for the last show of the day and then spend twenty or thirty minutes chatting with you. He’d even walked you home a few times. It was all very sweet of him.

When the show he was seeing today let out, you were determined to find out what drew him to the theater so often. He came out of the theater and walked over to you.

“Hey, Mr. Kowalski,” you greeted him, smiling as you leaned against the wall of the theater. “You like the movie.”

He nodded. “Oh, yeah. It was great.” He grinned, and you fidgeted with your scarf before reaching out to brush a little popcorn off of his jacket.

“I’m glad.” You paused, and he looked like he might say something, but you beat him to it. “Can I ask you a question?”

He shrugged. “Sure.” He tugged awkwardly at the ends of his sleeves, though his smile didn’t falter.

“Why do you come to the theater so often?” A moment after the question left your mouth, you felt like it sounded a little bit rude. “It’s just that there’s not too many people that I see as often as you, so I’ve always been curious,” you added, trying to remove some of the awkwardness of the question. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

“Honestly? I come to see you. I mean, I like the movies, but mostly I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.” You were fairly sure that was the sweetest thing you’d ever heard, but he was apparently nervous about it because he added, “Oh boy, I sound like a creep, don’t I?” He winced, and you leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“You don’t sound like a creep. And, for the record, you didn’t have to come to the movies to talk to me. I’d talk to you any time.”

His hand went to his cheek as he blushed, looking at you in awe.

“Yeah?”

You nodded.

“Yeah.” You smiled, and he broke into a grin.

“Do you, uh- Are you hungry? There’s this place around the corner that makes the best sandwiches you’ve ever eaten.”

You hooked your arm through his and his grin widened.

“Let’s go, then. I could eat.”


End file.
